


A Barson story

by DailyLife



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cancer, Children, Death, F/M, Gen, Relationship(s), SVU - Freeform, Snipers, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyLife/pseuds/DailyLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But like I have said.. Everything's done.</p><p>(cross posted on wattpad)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

______________________

Olivia couldn't get ADA Rafael Barba out of her mind. Sure she had always be intrigued by Rafael's style, the way he was cockiness was always their and he was always serious. It fascinated her, even from the begin when she watched him in the court room for the first time, then when Captain Harris had introduced them it felt like their was a tension she couldn't explain. She even remembered the first words he said mostly to her in that courtroom 'Bring your daughters to work?' And that made her blush more than anything had ever had.

After the verdict had been delivered, she looked at him with a smile and was surprised to find him looking back at her, almost as if he was awaiting her approval. She nodded to him with gratitude in her eyes and the corners of his mouth lifted into a faint smile as he nodded back.

The first time they ended in a bar together was after the pop singer Mischa's case. When they were sitting in the squadroom watching the broadcast of the news if her death, Olivia's heart broke. Barbra's jaw was set as they showed the memorial for the young singer and fury flashed through everyone's eyes, including Amanda, Nick and Munch, at the sight of Kaleb Bryant's picture, the man who murdered her.

After Olivia strode out, clearly ticked, "Well I don't about you guys but I am in desperate need of a drink," Barba said hoarsely adjusting his tie "I'll see you all later," he said with a nod, and walked out.

Tonight he just told the cab driver to drop him off at a random bar he saw along the streets ignoring his usual 'watering hole' so to speak. He just needed to forget that poor girl's face for a little while.

Imagine to his surprise when he walked into the same bar that Olivia Benson was, sitting at the bar, her head in we hands. "Detective," Barba said quietly when he jolted in shock at recognizing her.

"I suppose it's your turn to find me, hm?" Olivia said quietly, sipping her drink.

"In all actuality I just chose this place at random, I just wanted something different," Barba muttered as he ordered his own drink.

"Yeah, I get that," she sighed, swirling her drink around.

Spending the next hour or so speaking about everything from her trying to fill Cragen shoes to Cassidy.

They drank together in silence for a while, and then Olivia finished her beverage and slowly stood up. "I should get home before I keep drinking," she muttered, and Barba looked at her in alarm.

"Did you drive here?"

"Hell no, Barba, do you think I'm a idiot? I took a cab," she snapped, rolling her eyes to soften the blow of her words. He chuckled and got up, paying his tab too and held out his arm to her.

"Let's share a cab then. Maybe if we hold onto each other we won't fall down and look like complete drunks," he said wisely, and she laughed as she latched onto his arm.

They walked out together, and Barba managed to hail a taxi even as the rain started to come down. As Olivia gave her address first, Barba watched the rain fall out of the window.

"Thank you for listening to me, Barba," Olivia said quietly as the taxi pulled up to her apartment building.

"Anytime Benson. And it's Rafael," He said quietly as she leaned back in the car and smiled at him.

"Olivia," she held her hand out with a silly grin on her face and he shook it with a bark of laughter

He watched her walk back into her building before telling the driver his address. Yes, he'd like to think of them as friends.


	2. Chapter 2

everal months later, a while after Lewis took her, she got back in the grove of things. So when he saw her comforting countless victims as their assaulters were claimed 'not guiltly', he knew, as her friend, that it must take a toll on her. But it was still a shock when he got a phone call one night from a bartender.

"Barba." He answer, having been working late on cases in his office.

"Hello sir, this is Alex from Tavern 251?"

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"I'm sorry to bother you sir but there is a woman here, and you're the last number she dialed."

"What happened?" Barba questioned, already knowing it was probably Olivia.

"She's not hurt, sir, she just well, can you come pick her up?"

"Yes, of course, I'm on my way." Barba said quietly and hung. He didn't hesitant as he hurried into his car and sped off towards the bar. He found a parking space as quickly as he could and strode into the bar. Olivia was huddled behind the bar with the bartender standing next to her.

"Barba." Olivia said in shock, and Barba nodded to the bartender.

"Thank you, Alex."

"No problem." He said, and Barba quickly escorted Olivia out, giving his fiercest court glare to all the creeps that were eyeing her up.

"Even I know not to go to that bad of a bar, detective," Barba said under his breath, and looked around for her car.

"I took a taxi." Olivia said bleakly, and Barba looked at her. Really looked at her.

"Come on, I'm taking you home." He said gently, putting her in his car and driving towards his condo.

"I... I don't live this was." She stammered and he nodded.

"I know. But I do."

She tried to argue but was too tired and had too much alcohol in her to form the right words. When she tired to get out of the car she stumbled, so Barba easily lifted her into his arms, surprisingly. She gave up fighting him and rested her head against his neck. She knew she was safe and that's all she cared about.

Barba gently put her in his guest room, removing her jacket and shoes so she could be more comfortable.

Olivia was sleeping soundly when he went and grabbed a bottle of water and a few aspirin, putting them on the bedside table. He gently shut shut the door and went back to the living room to look over a few more cases before he went to bed.

When Barba finally went to bed he checked on Olivia and found the water already drank and the aspirin gone. With a smile he replaced the water and as he want go walk away he heard Olivia's voice said quietly, "Thank you, Rafael."

"You're welcome, Olivia." He said, smiling more than he should at her use of his first name. He was the one who told her to call him that after all. With that he went to bed.

When he woke up in the morning since it was Saturday he slept in more than usual, he smelled breakfast cooking. It has been so long since that had happened, it took him a few minutes to figure out what was going on.

When he did figure out mostly what was happening, he put on a pair of pajama pants before walking out into the kitchen with no shirt on though.

"Good Morning, sleepyhead." She teased as she out a plate of toast on the table and checking his bed head/lack of sleepwear out in the process.

"You can cook. I am shocked." Barba shot back, and she rolled her eyes, him now feeling extremely exposed.

"Just because I never have time to doesn't mean I can't."

He surveyed as she placed the scrambled eggs in the table. "I didn't know what you liked and I didn't want to wake you up, so I took a guess." She admitted, and he smiled.

"Spot on. Nice job."

"Thanks." She replied, and they sat down to eat. "I just, I wanted to thank you for dealing with me last night." Olivia said quietly, and Barba smiled.

"Hey, don't worry about it."

"I honestly don't remember the past time I drank that much." Olivia said as she put her head in her hands.

"I said don't worry about it, I can remember a few times being drunker than you were last night. Well, I can't remember it but others definitely do and remind me about it." He joked and Olivia half-smiled.

They ate in silence for a few more minutes and then Barba said lightly, "I know you, Olivia, or at least I'd like to think i do and you wouldn't get drunk like that unless you had a reason. I know the last case was hard and your still getting back into things but..." He trailed off, and Olivia sighed. She knew she owed him at least some explanation of last night.

"It's a long story." She replied, pushing her plate of food away. He did the same and nodded,

"I've got time, Olivia."

She looked at him vulnerably, and then started into how she was the product of her mothers rape, and although her mother did the best she could, Olivia always knew a small part of her mother hated her. Then when Lewis took her she thought she would ether die or become her mother and become the victim.

Barba realized that the case hit her hard because the victim was also the product of the rape and now pregnant.

"You saw what you think is your future" he murmured and Olivia replied hoarsely

"I saw what I would have been if I had fought back when he tried to rape me."

"Olivia, you did what you had to, to survive. You wouldn't be any different if you hadn't." Barba argued, and Olivia covered her face with her hands.

"Too late." She whispered, and Barba got up and pulled her to her feet, wrapping his arms around her. She cried into the bear bare crook of his neck for a few moments and then pulled back. "I-I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? Being human?" He said in a whisper and shook his head as he spoke. She replied as she pushed away from him,

"No for being so needy and weepy and everything. I'm not like this, ever.

"You're not being like that, Olivia. You're letting someone take care of you for once," Barba said simply, and Olivia froze, looking at him. "You've never let anyone do that before, have you?" He said gently, brushing the tears off of her face.

"N-no." Olivia mumbled, and Barba's heart broke. He gathered Olivia in his arms and carried her to his bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Let me take care of you, Liv." He murmured and she just nodded as they laid there, drifting off to sleep.

When Barba woke up, he was surprised to see it was already getting dark outside. He looked down at Olivia's sleeping form, and smiled to see her grip on his arms. She slowly stirred, aware that Barba still had his arms around her, and to be honest, it felt good.

She glanced up at saw him looking down on her with a soft smile on his face. "Hey." He said quietly, and she as she let go of him and stretched.

"Hey back."

"Are you up for doing something?" Barba questioned, and Olivia looked at him in confusion. "Hold on," He said with a grin, going to his bathroom and rummaging around, and then going to his closet and putting some clothes in a bag.

"What're you doing?" She asked with a laugh as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"Getting some stuff. We're going back to your apartment." He stated, and she looked at him in confusion.

"I'll explain more on the way, let's go!" He said in excitement, and Olivia laughed as she rolled out of bed and went to get her shoes and jacket. Meanwhile, Barba placed a phone call to a friend of his that sorta owed him a favor.

Barba drove them to Olivia's apartment and while they climbed the stairs, Olivia questioned "So what exactly are we doing?"

"You are going to get all dolled up, and we are going out."

"Out?"

"Out." He said with a grin as she unlocked the door to her apartment.

"Well... Alright..." She said with a laugh, and going into her room to change and her ready. Barba chuckled as he went into the bathroom to change himself.

After about an hour, she was ready and walked out if her room in a simple black drees, her hair swept up and curled, a pair of pumps on her feet and a jacket over her arm.

Barba couldn't help himself as he wolf-whistled. "Not so bad yourself, you must've used the whole bottle of gel to take the bedhead I saw this morning." She teased, looking him over in his causal suit.

He rolled his eyes as she snickered at him. "Shall we?" He asked, taking her coat and helping her into it.

"We shall." She said decidedly, locking her door and he tucked her hand into the crook of his arm as they descended down.


End file.
